fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairport
Fairport is the large, American city in which the F.E.A.R. series takes place. Throughout the series, Fairport is portrayed as a sprawling, albeit decaying coastal metropolis located in a hilly, temperate environment. The city is, presumably, organized into socioeconomic districts such as the Auburn District, a rapidly deteriorating slum which appears to hold the majority of the city's industrial zoning. Contrastingly, Fairport boasts a large number of business parks and high-rise office buildings, not the least of which is Armacham Technology Corporation's corporate headquarters which, in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, appears to dominate the city's skyline. An interstate or major highway cuts through the city and a large harbor is host to extensive import and export operations. In the Vivendi Timeline expansions, Fairport is shown as being a much denser city with numerous, tightly packed skyscrapers and a massive sewer system. The Auburn district was levelled by the explosion of the Origin Facility. Whether the blast was a nuclear explosion or not is unknown as several effects of a nuclear explosion are not present while some are. What is obvious is that ATC has a major amount of control over the city ranging from security to the educational system. Both Timelines In F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Paxton Fettel, a dangerous cannibal, escapes his confinement in the Perseus compound and leads a rebellion with a battalion of Replica soldiers. The Senator calls in F.E.A.R. and SFOD-D to neutralize Fettel and the clones. This causes an all out war between the 3 factions. Soon ATC joins the fight to cover up the incriminating evidence caused by Project Origin. This miniature war badly damages the city of Fairport. The F.E.A.R. Point Man then destroys the Origin Facility in an attempt to stop Alma Wade from escaping. The resulting explosion turns Fairport into a paranormal wasteland. Vivendi Timeline In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point the city of Fairport is not wholly seen but we do know that most of the city's civilians have vanished. Any aircraft passing over the city is destroyed by an unknown force. In F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate the addition of Nightcrawlers causes further destruction within Fairport. The Origin Facility explosion has the same effects as it did in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Monolith Timeline In the DC Digital Comic Fairport is seen in the background and is shown as slightly more destroyed than in the Vivendi Timeline. In the videos seen for F.E.A.R. 2, Fairport appears more destroyed than in the Vivendi Timeline and appears to lack civilian survivors. This could be partly due to the fact that most of them have been turned into Remnants, vaporized or turned to ash by the Origin Facility explosion or perhaps even evacuated the city. In F.E.A.R. 2 you see many ghostly visoins of citizens that are looking tooward the place where the explosion took place, and they have all their hands before their heads, indicating that the visions you see is the citizens preparing for the blast before they died by it. The majority of the Metro Police Department most definitely shared the same fate as the citizens it was sworn to protect. Category:Locations & Events Category:Article stubs